


gazelle's gambit

by fitzefitcher



Series: red wolf & blue lion [6]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Disabled Character, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, anduin uses a goddamn cane and I will take that to my fucking grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzefitcher/pseuds/fitzefitcher
Summary: Garrosh realizes his mistake almost as soon as he makes it. Anduin, shockingly, takes it in stride.





	gazelle's gambit

**Author's Note:**

> from tumblr, @many-anduin-wrynns: "characters: Anduin and Garrosh. Prompt: Training"
> 
> takes prompt and runs mumbling something about aus where garrosh was freed of the sha of pride once the bell crushed anduin
> 
> [originally written january 2015]

He's been better, since the bell.

Losing half a leg didn’t help him any, but it doesn’t bother him as much as Garrosh thought it would, the little lion cub hobbling around the hold with a cane and a wooden leg as soon as he could. His recovery isn’t fast, as much as Anduin insists it is; he flinches minutely when it hurts, keeps his pain quiet so that the healers don’t usher him to the infirmary again. Garrosh notices, but doesn’t press, as much as it grates on him. He understands not wanting to feel weak, even if Anduin takes a step wrong and and twinges, close to tearing up, and brushes off any inquiry about his injury while Garrosh just feels guilt pool in his stomach, heavy as lead.  
  
Anduin takes to practicing archery in his spare time, which is any time he can slink away from the healers or any of the grunts meant to be escorting him, which is nearly always. He might’ve made a good rogue, Garrosh thinks, but Anduin is quick to disprove that notion as soon as he tells him this.  
  
“I’m not that quiet,” he laughs. “I’m just good at not being noticed, I guess.” He’s smiling, still, but it begins to shrink, little by little, as he goes on. Garrosh raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
“And this isn’t a good skill, how?” he points out, drawing it out slowly. Anduin laughs again.  
  
“I’m good with a bow, yes, and my aim’s alright with throwing knives, but that doesn’t mean I’d be a good rogue,” he explains. “I’m no good at the kind of alchemy it would take to mix poisons, and I don’t really have the sort of strength or agility for it. I’ve never really been that strong.” There’s a blip where Anduin’s smile disappears completely, but it comes back nearly quick enough to be unnoticeable. Nearly.  
  
“Besides, you know, ‘light-favored,’ and all that,” he is quick to joke. It doesn’t quite cover up the hurt. Garrosh tilts his head at him, wolfish. Remembers being small and sick, Geyah speaking softly to him while he sweated out fevers. Remembers barely anything during from the delirium it caused. Remembers having to fight and fight and fight to put any sort of weight and keep it for the longest time after the redpox had long been gone, wrists thin and ribcage showing through too-thin skin.  
  
“Don’t run from your guards anymore,” Garrosh says after a moment. Anduin frowns, looks hurt again and Garrosh shoves away the knee-jerk guilt. “If you want to practice with a bow, you ask. You don’t get to run off anymore. Understand?” Anduin nods and rolls his eyes minutely like Garrosh can’t see it, but Garrosh locks in on this, grasps his jaw with one hand, not forceful but with enough pressure to let him know he meant business, makes Anduin look him in the eye.  
  
Anduin looks surprised to have been caught, the little shit.  
  
“Understand?” he repeats again, lowly, and Anduin nods again, sincere. He lets go, and the lion cub watches him warily, eyes still wide and rubbing the points on his jaw where the orc’s fingers had pressed in.  
  
“Good,” he states. “You’re not going to get any better without some sort of teacher, anyway.”


End file.
